The Clan
by evil-nighttime-eyes
Summary: Marilyn Manson vampire thing.


**I do not own Marilyn Manson the person or the band. **

**Please once you've finished reading this can you review!! **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

His eyes a stark blue whilst his hair was black. Long tattooed arms accompanied by a slender torso. It was quite clear me and him would be spending some time alone together. I wondered if he belonged to anyone, not that I would ever commit to a relationship, but just out of curiousity.

Walking towards him I caught a glimpse of myself in a mirror, taking a step back I checked to make sure I looked charming. Deep red hair falling softly around my face, piercing blue eyes surrounded by deep red eye shadow, pale skin and inviting red lips. A black lace choker pressed snugly against my neck whilst a skin tight deep purple silk dress was accompanied by a pair of high heeled black leather boots. I knew I looked irresistible.

I wasn't out of place here and neither was he. I wondered if he was.. no he couldn't be. I shook my head and chuckled to myself, maybe he was a donor. A lot of people here had been tapped so it wasn't uncommon.

Surveying the room before walking towards him. I stared at him the whole ten seconds it took me to walk over there. A smile crept across his lips, he must have heard of me I thought proudly. As I offered my hand to him he brought it up to his lips and kissed it softly, a slight gasp escaped my lips, surely I hadn't felt that.. no probably my mind playing tricks on me.

"Hello, your name must Bernadette" His voice was so beautiful, I was lost for words. As a response I nodded, realising how dumb I just looked a grabbed a shot of vodka and proceeded to throw it down my throat then shoot a seductive smile towards him. We engaged in small talk mostly about paintings or music, it was then I realised I didn't actually know his name, but asking now I would look stupid. Mentally I was debating whether it was still to late to ask, he must have sensed something was wrong and realising he turned towards and apologised for being so rude. " My name is Manson, Marilyn Manson, but everyone calls me Manson"

I quickly turned around and walked away leaving a confused Manson standing by himself. Desperately trying to find Ceresa I asked everyone we knew and soon found her sitting by herself at a table. " Why how nice of you to join me Necro" A nickname from days gone by, although she still insisted on calling me by it. Ceresa and I were best friends, we had known each other for years, we were more like family than anything else.

Black hair falling short of her shoulders and mysterious brown eyes, she attracted a lot of attention. A black tank top showing off her toned stomach that was adorned with a piercing with a short black skirt and red leopard print leggings matched with a pair of red high heeled mary janes. She fitted right in although her boyfriend was less than content with her choice of clothing. He loved her dearly and was constantly seeing other men stare gormlessly at her.

Eric, Ceresas boyfriend had been my friend for many years. We had met at a gathering much like this one and decided being friends would benefit us both. He had been hiding out in what was once lower Manhattan, alone and afraid he fed when he could and knew of no one like himself. Tim had found Eric half dead, I love Tim. He is also one of my best friends although I have only known him for a while.

I met Tim at a small party Ceresa was throwing, it was her birthday so everyone from the different circles she frequented were all brought together in an alcohol fueled rave. He approached me and was surprised by my presence . His blonde hair had interested me although it didn't really take much to interest me back then. He greeted me the same way they all did ' Oh! So you are Bernadette' Tim said it with a hint of sarcasm, it was that, that made me realise he didn't care about the stories I had, he just wanted to be friends.

Me and Tim almost had a relationship ,but he didn't want to take advantage. I thought it was sweet although not normally what men do when faced with that prospect. Initially I thought he might have been gay, although he told me the latter. I have known many men in my life and have used them for my own purposes, but seeing Manson made me think I could settle down in a relationship even if it's short lived.

The deafening sound of gunfire dragged me from my mental wondering, yet again the bastards had found us. Looking around the room I saw Ceresa, Eric and Tim run out the back, looking around frantically I couldn't find Manson. The room littered with bullets and empty shells as the so called hunters. I can only pray I don't get hit.

I loved these little get togethers, the chance to see people you wouldn't normally see together in such a large group congregate bi-annually in a rented bar deep in the wasteland formally known as America. America land of the great? Home of the free? Not anymore, it hasn't been a lush sea of concrete and betrayal for a while now. The ones who were lucky evolved or were already born with it and the others, well the ones we managed to capture, live a comfortable life being tapped although the same can't be said for those who didn't want to join us.


End file.
